2015-2016 Off-Season Signs/Releases
Here is a full list of all off-season Free Agency signings between the 2015 and 2016 seasons. To go back to the main Free Agency page, click this link. '4/22/2016' - Downriver Waves release WR Alex Kangaroo (retired) and K Draco Zingora (per creator request). '- '''New York Titans: sign P Gayle Gustafson to a 3 year, $4.5 million deal ($1.5 mil per year). '5/18/2016''' First Round Free Agency: - Baltimore Ponies: Rob Hope (DT - Gazelle) 1 yr, $2,570,000; Artie Rucker (FS - Bald Eagle) 1 yr, $2,000,000. California Dons: Darion Padgett (DE - Dog) 3 yrs, $5,360,000 +increasing per year; Miles Redman (C - Kangaroo) 1 yr, $3,820,000; Emmett Smith (K - Island Fox) 1 yr, $1,380,000. - Chicago Outlaws: Ty Bassett (FB - Possum) 1 yr, $1,190,000; Ronny Beard (SS - Bear) 1 yr, $2,020,000; Otis Benitez (G - Cow) 1 yr, $2,690,000; Tristan Dorsey (DT - Penguin) 1 yr, $1,540,000; David Locke (CB - Wildebeest) 1 yr, $3,520,000; Ricky Mitchell (WR - Iguana) 2 yrs, $2,800,000 per year; Chloe Moore (CB - Weasel) 1 yr, $2,840,000; Zachery Munson (T - Cat) 1 yr, $1,115,000; Olen Reuyters (WR - Rat) 3 yrs, $3,670,000 per year; James Schroeder (WR - Seagull) 1 yr, $1,085,000; Nestor Scribner (Center) 1 yr, $1,100,000 Edmond Theisen (LB - Cattle) 4 yrs, $3,395,000 per year. Philip White (DE) released. - Downriver Waves: Kerry Calloway (QB - Golden Eagle) 1 yr, $1,100,000; Odis Cantrell (P - Flamingo) 4 yrs, $1,400,000 per year; Myron Christopher (LB - Mandrill) 4 yrs, $1,400,000 per year; Ryan Goodrich (G - Cat) 1 yr, $1,000,000; Lyle Layman (CB) 4 yrs, $1,300,000 per year; Edward Mickens (WR) 3 yrs, $1,300,000 per year; Russ Miller (FS - Gharial) 2 yrs, $1,100,000 per year; Daniel Sumner (SS) 4 yrs, $1,300,000 per year. - Grand Rapids Dragons: Terence Curran (QB - Kangaroo) $3,990,000; Royce Herndon (WR - Painted Horse) $1,420,000; Nathanael Mullen (WR - Canary) $2,475,000; Zachary Robinson (FS - Ferret) $2,290,000.'' (((NOTE: Year count for contracts not yet released to public.))'' - Las Vegas Bandits: Alex Smith (RB - Skunk) 3 yrs, $1,010,000 per year; Anders Tuttle (P - Tortoise) 4 yrs, $1,445,000 per year; Andre Williams (QB) 2 yrs, $1,025,000 per year; Carl Burleson (DE) 2 yrs, $1,250,000 per year; Dudley Doleman (SS - Seal) 4 yrs, $1,840,000 per year; Jose Alcala (WR - Meerkat) 2 yrs, $1,400,000 per year; Justin Brown (DT - Gecko) 5 yrs, $3,120,000 per year; Len Doeberling (TE - Chipmunk) 1 yr, $1,840,000; Lewis Groetzer (CB - Sea Lion) 4 yrs, $2,280,000 per year; Marlin Hahn (FB - Dog) 3 yrs, $1,020,000 per year; Renato Hanna (WR - Toad) 2 yrs, $1,730,000 per year; Roberto Hays (C - Pig) 3 yrs, $1,970,000 per year; Rodolfo Paulson (SS - Snowy Owl) 3 yrs, $1,520,000 per year; Stuart Sweet (TE - Deer) 1 year, $715,000; Sylvester Stapler (QB - Raccoon) 5 yrs, $6,000,000 per year; Terry Paige (RB - Dog) 5 yrs, $2,500,000 per year; Zackary Brock (T - Rhinoceros) 3 yrs, $1,420,000 per year. - Montreal Royal: Micheal Bedard (FS - Swan) 1 yr, $1,020,000; Acey Craft (RB - Shrew) 1 yr, $1,075,000; Cody Fowler (SS - Alligator) 2 yrs, $2,030,000 per year; Robert Goady (QB - Dog) 2 yrs, $2,630,000 per year; Cris Herron (DT - Rat) 1 yr, $1,800,000; Jesus Kidd (LB - Gorilla) 2 yrs, $1,970,000 per year; Russell Land (QB - Fox) 1 yr, $1,725,000; David Lugo (C - Manatee) 1 yr, $2,355,000; Orville McDunough (LB - Basset Hound) 2 yrs, $1,970,000 per year; Lita Stevens (G - Wild Boar) 3 yrs, $1,600,000 per year; Aaron Whitman (RB - Bison) 4 yrs, $2,700,000 per year; Vjera Blazevic (LB - Hare) 2 yrs, $2,120,000 per year. - North Florida Renegades: Thomas "Scaro" Cassidy (DT - Cobra) 2 yrs, $2,500,000 per year. - New York Titans: Devon Bledsoe (CB - Jackal) 3 yrs, $3,000,000 per year; Irvin Colbert (T - Alligator Lizard) 3 yrs, $2,750,000 per year; Justice Matari (WR - Cerval) 3 yrs, $2,500,000 per year; Robert Nyman (LB - Parasaurolophus) 3 yrs, $4,000,000 per year; Charles Snyder (FB - Deer) 3 yrs, $4,000,000 per year; Don Stone (RB - Zebra) 3 yrs, $4,250,000 per year; Anderson Suppo (SS - Hawk) 3 yrs, $3,300,000 per year; Malachi Todder (C - Penguin) 3 yrs, $3,000,000 per year; Desmond Widmore (WR - Leopard) 3 yrs, $2,500,000 per year; Wyatt Curran (RB - Dog) 2 yrs, $1,850,000 per year. WR Sal Ortega released (UFFL ruling.) - Texas Ramblers: Jacqueline Knight (WR - Dragon) 3 yrs, $4,500,000 per year. '5/20/2016' - California Dons sign Andrew Castonguay (K - Bass) 1 yr, $1,100,000; Mylène Jean (WR - Cheetah) 3 yrs, $3.0m (2016), $3.35m (2017), $3.73m (2018). - Chicago Outlaws sign Jean-Étienne Tremblay (RB - Bear) to a 3 year, $7.95 million contract ($2.65 mil per year). - North Florida Renegades sign Aaron Foster (SS - Squirrel) to a 2 yrs, $5 million contract ($2.5 million per year); Michelle Housley (QB - Raccoon) to a 2 years, $6 million contract ($3.0 million per year). - Texas Ramblers sign Kevin Cousineau (LB - Rabbit) to a 3 yrs, $9 million contract ($2.5m in 2016; +500k per year increasing). '6/8/2016' (2nd Round): - Baltimore Ponies sign Odell Schmitt (C - Wolverine) to a 2 yrs, $1,970,000 per year contract Sorin Furchet (WR - Fox, Tibetan Sand) to a 3 yrs, $2,100,000 per year contract; Aspen Redfield (QB - Deer, Red) to a 5 yrs, $7,000,000 per year contract. - California Dons sign Darnell Paige (QB - Fox, Swift) to a $17,165,000 cumulative contract over 3 years; Darren Stephens (RB - Kestrel, common) to a 2 yrs, $4,250,000 per year contract; Samuel Mercer (FS - Angelshark, Australian) to a 1 yr, $3,520,000 contract. - Chicago Outlaws sign Cecil Grates (DT - Rhinoceros) to a 1 yr, $2,000,000 contract; Dyana Cobalt (WR - Dolphin) to a 1 yr, $1,420,000 contract; Everett Simms (SS - Crow) to a 3 yrs, $3,500,000 per year contract. - Las Vegas Bandits: sign Roy Viridi-Aqua (WR - Dog, mutt) to a 5 yrs, $3,300,000 per year contract; Kelley Rowe (LB - Raccoon) to a 5 yrs, $4,000,000 per year contract. - Montreal Royal: sign Kirklin Shields (WR - Hawk, Red-tailed) to a 1 yr, $1,000,000 contract; Blake Riggins (QB - Wolf) to a 2 yrs, $2,600,000 per year contract. - North Florida Renegades sign Jamie Hodges (P - Lynx) to a 2 yrs, $2,750,000 per year contract. - New York Titans: sign Jetty Abrahams (LB - Catfish, Channel) to a 3 yrs, $6,000,000 per year contract. '6/9/2016' - Chicago Outlaws sign Toby Otternator (LB - Otter, North American River) to a one-year, $2,150,000 contract. - Downriver Waves: sign Samantha Castora (RB - Beaver) to a 4 yrs, $5,700,000 per year contract; Rebecca Walker (K - Red Panda) to a 4 yrs, $1,500,000 per year contract. - Montreal Royal: sign Pat Snow (CB - Horse) to a 4 yrs, $3,520,000 contract. - The Texas Ramblers announce most of their new signings today. Andrew Calder (QB - Marten, Pine) to a 3 yrs, $5 million per year contract; Hyman Conklin (RB) (1 yr, $895,000); Clyde DeLeon (FS - Pheasant) (1 yr, $1,670,000); O.J. Duvall (FB - Gerbil) (1 yr, $1,580,000); Devin Hollingsworth (C - Owl, Great Horned) (1 yr, $2,395,000); Marco Kiefer (FS - 1 yr, $1,065,000); Doyle Lowry (G - Chevrotain, Water) (1 yr, $1,260,000); Maxwell Munson (C - 1 yr, $1,125,000); Ashley O'Brien (SS - Ermine) (1 yr, $2,220,000); Lester Root (CB - 1 yr, $1,000,000); Gregory Russell (QB - 1 yr, $1,800,000); Alvaro Serrano (CB - Skink) (1 yr, $2,810,000). '6/16/2016' - Chicago Outlaws sign Thalia Perez (K - Bear) to a three-year, $1,750,000 per year contract; Koriun Masquarde (WR - Leopard) to a 3 yrs, $4,850,000 per year contract. - New York Titans sign William Tancreti (DE - Hedgehog) to a three-year, $2,750,000 per year contract; Joe Bowers (QB - Tiger) to a 1 yr, $1,500,000 contract. - North Florida Renegades sign Berry Rhoades (FB - Panda) to a two-year, $800,000 per year contract; Leonard Winters (T- Seal) to a 3 yrs, $2,700,000 per year contract. '6/23/2016' - Baltimore Ponies sign J.J. White (DE - Shark) to a three-year, $3,200,000 per year contract. - California Dons sign Kiedo Masquarde (QB - Leopard) to a two-year contract totalling $10,000,000. - The Easton Bald Eagles announce most of their new signings today: Delph Adler (WR - Eagle) to a 2 yrs, $4,120,000 per year contract; Cris Suarez (FB - Tuatara) (2 yrs, $2,530,000 per year); Fritz Lockhart (LB - Cat) (2 yrs, $2,342,000 per year); Fredrick Miles (CB - Peacock) (2 yrs, $2,020,000 per year); Keith McGowan (C - Bear) (2 yrs, $1,860,000 per year); Garrett Devine (DT - Cattle) (1 yr, $1,520,000); Danny Bassett (G - Dog) (2 yrs, $1,820,000 per year); Leonard Quick (P - Reindeer) (1 yr, $1,600,000); Bruce Staples (RB - Rabbit) (2 yrs, $1,570,000 per year); Draco Lindwurm (QB - Dragon) (2 yrs, $4,720,000 per year); Alfredo Cash (QB - Alligator) (1 yr, $1,520,000); Alden Holbrook (WR - Marmoset) (2 yrs, $1,250,000 per year); Bryan Denton (G - Elephant) (2 yrs, $1,230,000 per year); Rita Skidmore (FS - 2 yrs, $1,100,000 per year); Gary Lunsford (RB - Dog) (2 yrs, $1,085,000 per year); Tyree Strand (FS - 2 yrs, $1,065,000 per year); Harold Gilman (RB - 2 yrs, $980,000 per year); John Wooldridge (TE - 2 yrs, $775,000 per year); Raymond Bethea (CB - 2 yrs, $725,000 per yar); Laverne Winters (FS - Iguana) (1 yr, $2,260,000); Mark Askew (T - 1 yr, $640,000); Charles O'Neill (DT - 2 yrs, $600,000 per year); Joaquin Gaines (TE - 2 yrs, $510,000 per year). - Grand Rapids Dragons sign Serathin Blackfeather (RB - Wolf / Dragon) to a one-year, $1,040,000 contract. - Las Vegas Bandits sign Nemarru Bakari (TE - Husky) to a one-year, $1,840,000 contract. '7/15/2016' - The Montreal Royal trade their 2nd round Draft Pick for 2016 (#13) ($1.5 million est. value) to the New York Titans, in exchange for Jetty Abrahams (LB - Catfish) ($6 million per year). - Grand Rapids Dragons sign Darren Hibbard (G - Hippo) to a 5 yrs, $3,750,000 per year contract, which will increase in value to $5,000,000 in 2020; and Stephan Stovall (DE - Thylacine) to a 3 yrs, $4,810,000 per year contract. - Montreal Royal sign Bernardo Cotton (T) (2 yrs, $1,880,000 per year), Claudio Fox (FS) (2 yrs, $2,670,000 per year), Karl Kratt (TE) (5 yrs, $3,000,000 per year), Pedro Williams (FB) (2 yrs, $1,850,000 per year), and James Brunson (G) (2 yrs, $3,030,000 per year). - Easton Bald Eagles sign Terra Eavens (SS - Gecko/Alligator) to a 3 yrs, $3,310,000 per year contract. - Fargo Axemen sign Ethan Frost (LB - Leopard) to a 2 yrs, $1,950,000 per year contract; Mark Heineken (CB - Sparrow) to a 2 yrs, $3,020,000 per year contract. - Texas Ramblers sign Logan Virtanen (DT - Bear) to a 3 yrs, $2,500,000 per year contract, which will increase in value through 2018 (+$500,000 per year). - Las Vegas Bandits sign Coby Carson (CB - Fox) to a 1 year, $4,500,000 contract. '7/16/2016' These were the final signings completed before a temporary hold on Free Agency went into effect leading up to the Draft. - The Texas Ramblers trade their 2nd round Draft Pick for 2016 (#17) ($1.5 million est. value) to the Montreal Royal, in exchange for Wyatt Curran (RB - Catfish) ($1.85 million per year). - California Dons sign Bart DeGuilhem (TE - Enteledon) to a one-year contract totaling $1,700,000. - Easton Bald Eagles sign Flint Kurosawa (WR - Raptor) to a 2 yrs, $2,245,000 per year contract; Gavin Cummins (LB - Cardinal) to a 2 yrs, $1,180,000 per year contract; Forrest Singleton (FB - Bandicoot) to a 2 yrs, $1,520,000 per year contract. - Fargo Axemen sign Tryggr Lang (LB - Leopard) to a 2 yrs, $2,900,000 per year contract; Christina Carson (QB - Fox) to a 3 yrs, $7,100,000 per year contract. - Grand Rapids Dragons sign Chester Dermitt (G - Cattle) to a 2 yrs, $1,950,000 per year contract. - Montreal Royal sign Lon McNeal (SS - Deer) to a 2 yrs, $1,750,000 per year contract. - New York Titans sign Tyler Wirl (RB - Horse) to a one-year contract totaling $608,000. - North Florida Renegades sign Flip Penguinator (QB - Penguin) to a two-year, $4,750,000 per year contract. - Texas Ramblers sign Patrick Penguinator (WR - Penguin) to a one-year contract totaling $2,120,000. '8/3/2016' BAL - John Gradkowski (WR) CAL - Artemis Griner (LB) MTL - Everette Fletcher ©, Deon Jean (DE) NYT - Max Stahl (WR), Dean Arden (CB), Kris Clueton (K), Adrie Dawkins (QB) TEX - Travis Westmore (P) '8/6/2016' CHI - Efren Frank (RB); Tom Meier (DE) MTL - Isaac Hunt (CB) '8/7/2016' MTL - Rob Armstead (CB) signed Chas Patterson (K) released from LVG. LVG - Craig Knox © signed TEX - Gregory Russell (QB) released '8/8/2016' BAL - Maqui Jelani (LB) signed CAL - Charlotte Vorce (RB) signed '8/8/2016' BAL - Howard Blevins (K), Bennett McWilliams (CB), Coley Miller (FS), Sammy Myrick (LB), Jerome Swartz (LB) signed. NFR - Aaron Ragland (WR), Henry Lucas (DE), Jarrett Kennedy (DT) signed. '8/15/2016' NFR - Hershel Hart (LB), Erick Farmer (LB), Charles Richardson (CB), Horacio Cabrera (CB), Hank Carpenter (FS), Carl Willis (SS). BAL - Olliver McKinnon (TE). MTL - Manukora Piselli (WR). '8/17-20/2016' This final list of signings were made in the final week prior to the preseason. In some cases, these signings were made without prior consent of the GM, due to lack of activity or an insufficiency of player staffing (esp. Fargo). Some of these players will not perform as well, as a result. You guys had four months. DWN - Ronald Lackey (FB), Ricky Carney (WR), Hendrix Blake (DT). LVG - Kyle Gradkowski (WR). CAL - Thad Meyer (CB) released. Signed WR Stan Wong, FB Thomas Clark. TEX - Cletus Kenney (TE). NFR - Alyssa Hunter (WR). NYT - Daryl Marcum (WR). BAL - Seddrick Galloway (RB), Moose Roberts ©, Karen DiAmado (FB), Gregory Yamamoto (CB). EAS - Virginia Pratt (K). FAR - Bernard Randolph (RB), Lesley Preston (QB), William Almeida (RB), Raymond Arnold (RB), Glenn Marino (WR), Thomas Romo (WR), Kevin Dugger (LB), Mike Covington (SS). GRD - Gordon Hensley (P), Plato Madison (RB), Adrian Vasquez (WR), Roberto Hewitt ©, Willie Lenz (LB).